Sherlock Odd (And The Other Six): A Study In A Fine Mess
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: With X.A.N.A. dead, Odd is bored. So he creates fake alter egos for him and the gang (including Sam, who knows about Lyoko in this fic) inspired from Sherlock Holmes. But when a break-in forces the fake detective team to unite, Odd and his friends must work with their own knowledge and uncover the mystery behind the Study In A Fine Mess. R&R! T for minor swearing.
1. Prologue

**A little idea I got ;) hope you like the prologue!**

* * *

 **The Many Adventures Of Sherlock Odd**

 **(And The Other Six)**

 **Prologue**

 _Have you ever done something really important for such a long time, that when it's over you can't get used to everyone's normal routine anymore?_

 _Have you ever felt proud because you paired up two of your friends and now they're the cutest couple, but sad at the same time because you're lonely despite your crush has moved to your same boarding school?_

 _Have you ever cosplayed? Have you ever wondered what life would be if you were a book character?_

 _I have done the first, I have felt the second, I have done and wondered the third. And that's why I created an ego, becoming Kadic Academy's most hilarious Don Giovanni and detective leader of all time._

 _This is me. Odd Della Robbia. Or Sherlock Odd, as you might know me now._

 _It all began on a quiet day, where I was making a video for my new blog; X.A.N.A. had died two months ago and, honestly, I was going bonkers for different reasons:_

 _1: Couldn't get used to the same routine._

 _2: Jeremy and Aelita, who were finally together thanks to a clever scheme of mine, (I'll just tell you that it included a mistletoe, time and a camera) were hand in hand at least 24/7 and were doing_ _everything_ _together; (apart going to the bathroom, that is ;-)) I now don't understand why, but it was driving people nuts back then. Even Mrs. Hertz got sick of them!_

 _3: Yumi and Ulrich are_ still _running around in the friendzone circle, which seriously bugged me._

 _4: Sam had got a dorm here and now attended Kadic, but she wouldn't speak to me much, which really hurt me. Though, I did tell her about Lyoko and she promised to keep her mouth shut about it._

 _So, as I was saying before, I was going bonkers and I decided to create a new identity…_

"Hello world! Here's Odd Della Robbia, alter ego of Sherlock Odd! This is my life at Kadic Academy, where mysteries are around every corner" Odd smiled his Oddball grin at the camera and twisted his baseball hat on his head.

 ** _This is me. Odd Della Robbia. A.k.a. Sherlock Odd H.._**

 ** _Age: 14._**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Artist or Film-Maker._**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: Not even the slightest._**

 ** _Average Status Back Then: Slightly sugar-high._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Sugar-high…oh, look a unicorn!_**

 ** _Notes: He's the leader. He decides the names. He decides what you do. He's Odd. He's everything. That's final._**

"Odd, will you quit using my hat for your stupid cosplay!" Ulrich burst into their room to find his best friend sitting on his bed and twirling his checked baseball cap.

"Hey, look everyone! It's Dr. Ulrich Watson!" the slightly sugar-high blonde yelled.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I'm not even a doctor! If you really have to call me something, don't call me doctor"

"Very well, you'll be Not Dr. Ulrich Watson!" Odd exclaimed in delight.

Ulrich facepalmed. _What did I do wrong in my previous life?_ He asked himself.

 ** _That's Ulrich, my best friend. A.k.a. Not Dr. J. Ulrich Watson._**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Not that I knew of (though his father wanted him to be an academic; without Mr. Stern around, he'd always say "Pah!" at that idea)_**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: He knew it was a stupid idea, but not a bad one; and he didn't care anyway._**

 ** _Average Status Back Then: Gloomy But Not Because Of Yumi. (most of the time, anyway)._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Gloomy But Not Because Of Yumi (but he smiles more often now; must be the kid…)_**

 ** _Notes:_ _He's_ not _a doctor. He can kick your butt wherever you say or don't say he is. Anyone's but Yumi's, that is._**

"Good afternoon Ulrich!" Odd waved. "So, anything you'd like to say to your fangirls?"

"Nothing" he answered, as he picked up his bag. "You'd better come, anyway; we have to go to lunch"

"Yay! Lunch!" Odd yelled on top of his lungs, as he grabbed the video camera and followed his friend outside.

"So, anyway, how's your wife?"

"Shut up, Odd" Ulrich mumbled, blushing, as they headed towards the door

"Ok" his roommate answered cheerfully, still panning the camera in front of everyone's faces.

* * *

"And here we are, at lunch!" he exclaimed as he put his camera on the tray and filmed the food he was lying on the tray. "Today is spaghetti and meatballs day, so that means there's going to be some carrots too; I love carrots!" he picked a few, while everyone stared at him as if he were mad. Ulrich ignored him: maybe people would believe that he didn't know Odd. Then he figured out it was a pretty stupid idea, considering the fact that many people knew Odd and thus his best friends, exes, family and enemies.

"And here we are, at the gang's table!" the blonde continued, sitting down near Aelita and Jeremy, while Ulrich sat near Yumi.

"He's still with the whole Sherlock Holmes idea?" she asked. The brunette nodded.

"So, here are our two Scientists" explained Odd, panning the camera to Jeremy and Aelita. "There are a happy couple and the Einstein Off-springs; say hello to the camera!"

The two waved a little uncertainly, then went back to discussing about some techno-babble.

 ** _Aelita Schaeffer and Jeremy Belpois, my other best friends. A.k.a. The Cutest Couple. And The S.W.A.V.L.R.I.T.S. (Scientists With A Very Little Role In The Story)_**

 ** _Age: Both nearly 14_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Jeremy wanted to work on nanotechnology and/or quantum physics, Aelita wanted to work the same or be a teacher and maybe even DJ during her free time._**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: None. They didn't care much, anyway. They just went along with it._**

 ** _Average Status Back Then: Lovey-dovey._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Lovey-dovey (but not in public)_**

 ** _Note: They're Scientists. And they're really in love. Enough said._**

"Odd, you should stop this little joke now; and you should also stop eating sugar" Yumi sighed, exasperated.

"No, you shouldn't have said anything!" Ulrich exclaimed, covering her mouth. Too late…

"Well, look who's the grumpy one!" Odd panned his camera towards them. "Yumi Morstan; or Yumi…"

"ODD!" The ninja gave him a warning look. "Do not continue of you know what's best for you"

 ** _Yumi Ishiyama, another bestie of mine._ _A.k.a. M. Yumi_ _Morstan. (Don't actually know why I called her that. Maybe I saw too much of the TV show, where Mary is a badass chick)._**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Not that I know of._**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: She kept saying 'This is bad for your health'; does that count?_**

 ** _Average Status Back Then: Slightly Less Normal._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Normal. (must be the kid…)_**

 ** _Note: Yumi Morstan. What can I say? She's the badass girl every police or detective team needs to catch baddies or to make all these not-damsel-in-distress cool moves. Oh yeah, I usually call her Yumi Watson and the more I say it, the more hers and Ulrich's cheeks get pinker; score one for the matchmaker!_**

"'Sup?" William interrupted the discussion and sat near Odd.

"No, save yourself!" Ulrich and Yumi screamed. Again, it was too late…

"Just telling Yumi here something, bro" the hybrid answered, pointing the camera at him.

"What?"

"Hello, people! Say hello to William Holmes!" he leaned over to the dark-haired boy. "This is the part where you wave back"

"Hi everyone…" the ex-X.A.N.A. minion murmured with an uncertain smile.

 ** _William Dunbar, a friend. A.k.a. M. William Holmes. He's Mycroft, in case you haven't guessed._**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: I think he wanted to start a band or something…_**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: None. Not even a teeny-weeny bit._**

 ** _Average Status BackThen: Normal._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Flirt-Like-There's-No-Tomorrow._**

 ** _Note: He's the newest member from the Sherlock Team. He tags along just for the heck of it and because he doesn't have anything better to do._**

"This is ridiculous" Yumi said aloud. "And it's bad for your health…"

Just then, Sam passed the table, waving her hand with a cheerful smile on her lips. Odd had his camera in front of her and his face turned into Nicholas's when he daydreams.

"People, this is Sam Adler, the most beautiful creature on Earth…and maybe one day my happy bride…" he sighed loudly.

Ulrich facepalmed while Jeremy and Aelita kept looking all lovey-dovey.

 ** _Sam Knight-Suarez, the angel from heaven. A.k.a. I. Sam Adler._**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Making music._**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: She wasn't really part of this 'madness' at first…not physically, at least._**

 ** _Average Status Then: Too occupied to daydream about her to actually notice._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Too occupied to make out with her to actually notice._**

 ** _Note: sam. My angel. And the other badass chick. She's the only one who supported my idea._**

"Ok, Odd, this is seriously getting out of control" Ulrich said to his roommate.

"Why, Not Doc? I don't see anything weird about this: you people have something to do without you-know-what, I have something to do without you-know-what" Odd answered, closing his video-camera after a quick 'bye' to his fans. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to wait Sam outside" and he headed off without another word.

* * *

Odd and Sam hanged out shortly after the last lessons were over. They talked and laughed and the spiky-haired blond was happy, because it had been a long time since he had actually had a conversation with her.

"You know" she said to him. "I read your blog and I think it's great"

His mouth flapped open. "What? Really?"

She nodded, smiling. "I like the names and the descriptions are fantastic; only…" she sighed. "Only it could be better if there was actually a case for you to solve"

"Yeah" he agreed. "I wished something would happen so I could have an excuse to bring the team together"

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find it someday" she encouraged him. "After all, this is Kadic we're talked about: many things happen with or without Lyoko"

He nodded, smiling.

Sam looked at her watch. "Well, guess I gotta go now" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running towards the dorms, waving at him. "See ya"

"Yeah, see ya…" he murmured, blushing like a ripe tomato.

* * *

 _After dinner, went back to my room and undressed; then I slipped on my pajamas and went to bed. I don't actually remember my dream, but I do remember I was woken up at roughly 2:00 a.m. by a scream._

Odd and Ulrich both stood up from their beds when the scream entered their ears. The spiky-haired blond put on a checked dressing gown and slipped on Ulrich's baseball hat, then he grabbed a torch. His roommate got his phone and a green dressing gown and followed Odd outside of the room.

They walked out of the boys' dorms and saw Sissi in the hallway on the ground, Sam trying to comfort her.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help me, please!"

Odd kneel down. "What happened?"

"I found here on the ground like this" his crush answered.

 ** _That's Sissi Elizabeth Delams, the most spoiled and meanest chick I have ever met. A.k.a. The Starter._**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Plans For The Future Back Then: Actress, model, singer, mixer...my, that girl has a half-mile long list of this stuff...and all of it's unlikely to happen._**

 ** _Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: She did say it was dangerous, so yeah...but, then again, every Starter says that._**

 ** _Average Status Back Then: Dramatic._**

 ** _Average Status Now: Mention Above And You'll Get Socked._**

 ** _Notes: She's the girl who starts all of our mysteries. She's also the helpless victim we must save, and the blackmailed girl, and the weakling who wants to join the team and yadda yadda._**

Ulrich kneel down too. "Hey, Sissi, what's wrong?"

The girl sobbed. "Daddy…" she murmured.

Odd and Ulrich rushed towards the principal's office and burst through the door, which was already open anyways.

"And now, for the dramatic reveal…" Odd illuminated the ground with his flashlight and gasped.

"Mr. Delmas? Wearing a penguin suit?"

Ulrich flicked the light switch. "Not really an interesting crime…" he mumbled, as the light bulb flickered a few times.

"Aha! Someone shot the light bulb to hide clues!" Odd observed, triumphantly.

"Don't be…"

The light illuminated the room, showing the two teens something they never expected…

* * *

 **End Prologue. Review if you want to see chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait, everyone, but I have great news: I'm planning a cover for Sherlock Odd And The Other Six and it's nearly finished! So, anyway, here's your chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Odd and Ulrich stared at the room in front of them: it looked like as if a tornado had thrashed the place; the desk had been thrown on the floor, the computer was lying on its 'face', the lockers and drawers had been ransacked, the curtains were shredded, broken glass coming from the light-bulb were on the floor…a real mess.

The two boys stared for a few minutes without speaking, and you could've heard a flea biting on a dog from miles away. Then, quite suddenly, the two teens took a deep breath and uttered a single word, their reaction to the discovery:

"Fuck"

Later on, (no) thanks to a witness, that little word would've been permanently inked on their permanent record as their first curse word ever. And my, were Ulrich's parents going to throw a Third World War!

"I…can't…believe it" Odd gasped. "This is…this is…" he took another deep breath. "FANTASTIC!" he started dancing around the room. "A case! A real case! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

His roommate stared at him as if the blonde had grown a tail and cat ears. "Hey, idiot!" he yelled at him. "Do you realize we just said our first curse word and we're fourteen? My parents are going to kill me!"

"Wrong" the blonde answered. "They'll kill you when they'll find out you had your first kiss at thirteen"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Odd" the brunette mumbled, voice filled with sarcasm. He then looked at the office again and shrugged.

"I'm telling Jim" he announced, exiting the room.

The minute he had done so, Odd stopped dancing and got all serious. "Now, it's time" he murmured.

With the coast clear, the blonde planned to use the alone time to analyze the "crime scene". He bent down and removed 'his' hat, cursing silently when he felt his hair for a few seconds and found it flattened, then took out a pair of gloves inside of his roommate's possession. The gloves were purple and usually used for cold winter days, but it was better than leaving fingerprints on the crime scene; he slipped them on, put back 'his' hat and started examining the "victim": first, to check if the principal was still alive, he measured his pulse. Much to his disappointment, Mr. Delmas was still among the living.

"Aw, no fair!" he whined. "Could've been the best murder mystery" he grinned evilly and threw his hands up in the air. "THE MURDER AT KADIC ACADEMY!"

After this little "distraction", he decided to check for clues; anything, from a suspicious smell to a cookie crumb, could've been useful, but the penguin suit seemed clean.

"Damn, this guy's good" the young Sherlock Holmes mumbled. "Maybe there might be more info on the rest of the crime scene"

He searched the ground for anything suspicious, but since he didn't actually know what his principal owned, it was like running around in circles. Just when he was about to examine the curtains, Jim burst into the office, followed by Ulrich and a trembling Sissi.

"Della Robbia!" yelled the gym teacher. "What are you doing!"

Odd looked behind him from the corner of his eye and hesitated for a few seconds. Then, he got an idea: silently and swiftly, he turned around, hidden in the shadows.

"The real question is…" he said with a tone that the Great Sherlock Holmes would've envied. "What are _you_ doing there by the door?"

He moved the checked baseball bat further down his forehead in a professional and mysterious way and shifted his hands in his dressing gown pockets, as a gentle breeze blew inside from the open window.

"After all" he continued, running quickly towards the desk. "There are…ow!"

Quitting his act, Odd jumped away from the desk, holding one of his feet.

"Ow!" he repeated. "I trod on a pin…" he massaged his foot. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Della Robbia, what are you doing here playing stupid games! This is serious!" Jim bellowed. "You and Stern may accompany Miss Delmas to the dormitory while I'll call the infirmary"

"Hell no!" the two teen boys yelled both simultaneously. Sissi heard them and ran away, tears in her eyes.

Jim sighed. "Very well" he said. "You can leave her alone; but stand away from here, this is none of your business"

The two roommates walked back to their dorms, Odd imitating Jim's "None of your business" quietly with annoyance in his tone.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" The blonde asked Ulrich. When the brunette didn't answer, he turned to look at him and found him under the blankets, trying to sleep.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Odd yelled in his ears. The boy jumped in surprise and immediately frowned when he saw his roommate in front of him.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked. "Jim's right, this is none of our business"

"Bullcrap!" Odd insisted. "This is our business! We were the ones to discover the office like that after Sissi and you were the one who called Jimstrade in the first place"

"Jim-what?" Ulrich asked.

"Jimstrade" The blonde smirked and moved 'his' hat upwards. "Inspector Jimstrade, to be precise"

 _ **Yes. Jim Morales, our gym teacher and dorm supervisor, is a.k.a. Inspector Jimstrade.**_

 _ **Age: He'd Rather Not Talk About It.**_

 _ **Plans For The Future Back Then: He'd Rather Not Talk About It. And he's an adult, anyway, and works at Kadic, so unless he has other plans for the future, then this question is auto-answered.**_

 _ **Idea Of Where This Is Leading To: I guess…none.**_

 _ **Average Status Back Then: I'd Rather Not Talk About It.**_

 _ **Average Status Now: Dunno. Never saw him again after graduation.**_

 _ **Notes: Jimstrade is the guy who supervises all crimes and tries to solve it himself. Pah! As if he can do it on his own without the help of Sherlock Odd!**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...And the others too.**_

"Odd, stop this cosplay now" Ulrich mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's a waste of…"

"I GOT IT!" His roommate interrupted him. "Let's unite the team!"

"'The team'?" the brunette repeated.

"Yeah, the team" Odd sighed and looked upwards dreamily. "Imagine, our first case together"

"Lame idea" Ulrich said. "We're not detectives Odd, we're students"

"Just…call them" his friend insisted. "I'm sure that, when I'll tell them, their answer will be…"

* * *

"Hell no"

The gang was reunited in the room, faintly illuminated by a few torches: Yumi sitting on Ulrich's bed, Aelita and Jeremy snuggled together on the floor, Ulrich sitting on his desk chair, William standing near a wardrobe, Sam on Odd's bed and the gang leader near the door.

"What do you mean, 'hell no'?" he asked, shocked.

Yumi shrugged. "Odd, this is no game we're talking about; this is a break-in and we're not detectives"

"My words exactly" Ulrich added.

Jeremy pushed his slipping glasses a little further backwards. "We know these past few weeks have been bad for you and this game is your only distraction, but you have to face the truth: this" he pointed at everyone in the room. "Is just a cosplay made by you and nothing else"

It was then that Sam stood up. "You know what?" she told everyone present. "You might be right, actually you are right" she sighed. "What are we to everyone? Just two lovey-dovey nerds – no offense – a gloomy guy with martial arts experience, a 'tall, dark and handsome' dude, a badass Asian chick which can beat anyone with her skills, a Casanova with Sherlock Holmes experience and an Afro-French girl with skating and DJ experience" she looked at all of them. "Now, this is what we are to everyone, maybe even more; but hey, guys, we're not really like that, aren't we?" she pointed at them with both her hands in exasperation. "I mean - hello! - you're Lyoko Warriors! You've beaten an evil AI with your bare hands in three years and without anyone knowing! You freed William and materialized Aelita! Hell, you even managed to stay alive all this time!"

Aelita slowly nodded. "You're right; as much as I hate to admit it, you're right" she turned towards her boyfriend. "We are Lyoko Warriors, after all"

"Exactly!" the Afro-French girl continued. "Compared to all you did in the past, this break-in looks like a dumb Hide-and-Seek game"

Yumi crossed her arms, frowning. "You still don't get the point, don't you? We have no experience!"

Sam smirked. "You're wrong, my dear, you have plenty of experience" she turned towards Odd. "This boy here had read all of the Sherlock Holmes books, he has seen the TV series, and he has learned from it well" she pointed at Aelita and Jeremy. "You, my dear lovebirds, are the best Einstein off-springs Odd has ever told me about; combining your skills, FBI lab scientists don't stand a chance" she smirked at William. "You are a quiet kind of guy ever since the whole X.A.N.A. accident and you're also attractive; for you, eavesdropping and getting information won't be a big problem" she nodded towards Yumi. "Yumi, you're the best martial arts fighter in history and the most responsible; I'm positive we'll get out of trouble thanks to you; as for Ulrich" she pointed at the brunette. "He's a great sidekick and he might give what little logic he has to Odd if he needs help; as for me, well, I can be a peacekeeper"

Everyone thought about her words. It actually made sense and everything was true; could it be possible that they could really be a detective team?

But then…

"No" William answered for the team.

Odd whined in frustration.

"Sam" the boy continued. "Everything you said is right, but isn't all of this kinda dangerous? After all, we're dealing with a break-in…"

The blonde Sherlock Holmes fan sighed sadly. "I know" he mumbled. "We all know that; but guys, I'm your friend; I did many things for you all, and you could as well help me for once, you know, like real friends should do?" he took off 'his' hat and looked at the ground. Then, suddenly, he perked up and looked at them.

"How about a deal" he suggested. "We'll work on this case, but if you want to drop it, if it gets too dangerous for you, if you want to quit…" he put his hat back on. "Then, we'll let the grown-ups solve this"

The others thought about it again for a few minutes. then, a voice broke the silence:

"Seems good to me" Jeremy said. Aelita nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" William shrugged.

"Ok" Yumi agreed. "Just because you're one of my best friends"

"Ditto" was Ulrich's reply.

Sam smiled and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Count me in"

Odd smiled back and put his hand forward. "Ok" he said. "So, we're going to try and solve this case, and you're all going to help me; but if it gets too dangerous, I promise you we'll drop it if you all want to; deal?"

"Deal" Sam said, putting her hand on top of his.

"Deal" Yumi put her hand on top of Sam's.

"Deal" Aelita put hers on top of Yumi's.

"Deal" Jeremy laid his hand on top of his girlfriend's and they quietly giggled at the contact.

"Sure" William's turn. Then, finally…

"Ok, Sherlock Odd" Ulrich's hand completed the promise.

It was that day, 28th of January at 4:30 in the morning by torchlight, that the Sherlock Odd Team was born.


End file.
